Justice
by fiercejinx
Summary: Naraku condemned Kagura to a slow and painful death. Sesshoumaru was too late to save her. Naraku won again. But now, nothing can shield Naraku from Sesshoumaru’s wrath. Naraku torture fic. Rated for violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_Summary: Naraku condemned Kagura to a slow and painful death. Sesshoumaru was too late to save her. Naraku won again. But now, nothing can shield Naraku from Sesshoumaru's wrath. Naraku torture fic._

WARNINGS: This fic contains graphic descriptions of torture; physical and psychological. Blood and gore. NOT for the fainthearted. Run away if you want, but if you decide to read, then please review.

**Justice**

Despair, fury, loss, pain,

_Searing_ fury. Not the kind that makes you want to claw someone's heart out; because that would be merciful. The kind that makes you want to tear open someone's stomach with a blunt sword and slowly wrench the intestines out. That was the mildest example Sesshoumaru could think of.

"You. _You_ are the cause of her death. _You_ ruined her life." He spoke with disturbing, deceptive calm, the only indication of his rage being his suddenly deeper voice.

Naraku laughed lightly. "Really Sesshoumaru-_sama," _He spoke condescendingly. "Such barefaced display of emotion. It doesn't suit one such as you."

Sesshoumaru's bangs covered his eyes. Surprisingly, despite his fury, he hadn't transformed. If Naraku could have seen his eyes he would have seen icy gold. Apparently, Naraku noticed this too.

"I am impressed Sessohumaru-sama. I had thought you harbored some feelings for the brat. Seems I was wrong. Obviously, I am not to be graced with the privilege of seeing your true form. A pity, really. I looked forward to battling, the second most powerful being in the world."

"Really. Then fight me, Naraku."

Wind whirled around the youkai, but he didn't transform.

"Can it be that the depth of your grief is such that it robs you of your powers? Is it that easy to break the mighty Lord of the Western Lands?"

As Sesshoumaru continued to remain silent, Naraku smirked, drew his sword and charged.

The wind whirling around Sesshoumaru quickened and it cut Naraku like the poison of his whip.

Naraku dashed away frowning.

"What's this Sesshoumaru-sama? I see you have some tricks up your sleeve. But no matter. I am more than a match for a beaten dog."

He charged again, this time, sword in front, ready to stab him in the heart. Sesshoumaru disappeared in a blur of white and reappeared on the other side.

"Hmm, trying to run away?"

Naraku turned and struck and this time, his aim was true and he hit Sesshoumaru's armour. There was a loud clang and the sound of metal shattering.

Naraku's blade had shattered till only a small stump remained near the hilt.

Naraku's eyes were wide and filled with loathing.

"You mutt!"

Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke. "What is the matter, Naraku? Scared, now that your beloved sword is gone?"

Naraku raised his barrier and started to disappear. "We shall finish this another day, dog"

Sesshoumaru reached a green, poison covered hand and grabbed him by the neck.

"Not this time Naraku. We finish this now."

Naraku's grit his teeth and his hands locked around the hand giripping his throat like a vice and tried to get himself free.

Sesshoumaru wrenched him from the barrier and threw him in a tree. Naraku's back hit the tree trunk with a thud and he slumped to the ground. His eyes were open immediately as he braced his hands to get up. Sesshoumaru was standing at the other end of the room from where he had thrown Naraku.

Naraku chuckled. "It won't work. I don't have a heart, didn't you know that? So your poison can't affect me. I have hatred running through my veins, Sesshoumaru. You will have to live quite a bit longer before you comprehend that kind of hatred. In comparison your weak poison is _nothing!_"

He tried to raise himself to his feet but slid back down. "What!!"

Sesshoumaru was beside him in an instant. A punch to his jaw snapped his head to the side.

"Why you- _what have you done_?"

Sesshoumaru looked steadily at him, face expressionless except for the rage whirling in his eyes.

"Weak poison, is it?"

"You insect." Naraku spat out with contempt as he tried to get up again and staggered to his feet.

Sesshoumaru darted in front of him and grabbed his forehead in one hand. His hand glowed greens as and Naraku screamed. When he took his hand away, there was an imprint of his hand on his forehead in melted flesh.

He threw Naraku on the ground, on his stomach and ripped off the top part of his kimono. He spider shaped scar on his back was a dark blotch in the faint moonlight. Sesshoumaru knelt down next to him and holding his neck on the ground with one hand, he took one finger of his other hand and with the claw, traced a deep gouge in his back along the outline of the spider. Naraku gritted his teeth in an effort not to cry out and struggled desperately, trying to get free.

Sesshoumaru held the end of his skin in a pinch and slowly peeled off the skin. The forest echoed once more with Naraku's screams.

Finally, he took the ripped skin in his hand and straightened. He looked thoughtfully at the spider-shaped skin in his hand and then at Naraku.

"You bastard!" Naraku panted.

Naraku gathered himself shakily to his feet and backed away to the edge of the clearing in an effort to put some distance between himself and the enraged youkai. Sesshoumaru advanced slowly towards him with even, measured steps.

"Wait!" he called out desperately. Sesshoumaru continued walking.

Naraku brought himself to his knees before the youkai and bent his head in submission. "You have defeated me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I concede. Have mercy, I beg of you."

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of him and looked down at the kneeling hanyou with indecipherable eyes.

Then he raised one clawed hand and slashed him across the face. Naraku cried out and fell back. Sesshoumaru's whip cut an acidic wound on Naraku's right wrist.

"Stop!" Naraku shouted frantically. "I have already admitted defeat! You still continue to attack me. Have you no honor, Sesshoumaru? Your father would have been ashamed."

Sesshoumaru drew back.

"Yes that is true."

Then he jammed the heel of his boot into the wound and Naraku screamed again.

"But father is dead. And tonight, I shall deliver your justice."


End file.
